


In Which Lydia is a Slut

by DizzilySpiraling, eeyore9990



Series: Lydia is a Slut [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sassy Lydia, Seduction, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzilySpiraling/pseuds/DizzilySpiraling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is a slut, Chris likes it, and they do it out behind the shed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Lydia is a Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Just dirty, dirty porn.

The first time they did this, Lydia was bent over the dark mahogany of Chris Argent’s office desk, skirt flipped up carelessly, tights and panties pulled down just enough. He offered her the use of his shower after, but she went home with the sticky mess between her legs and lay on her bed that night fingering herself to a tizzy.

Three days later, Lydia invited herself to Allison’s for a sleepover and rode Chris in the lounge while he attempted to watch CNN. They had cut it too close that time, and Lydia had to scramble to pull her pajama bottoms up and run to the kitchen to reassure a sleepy Allison that she was just getting a glass of water. Discretion became the key after that, and so far they’d been quite successful. If Allison noticed Lydia was coming over more and more, she didn’t comment on it.

This day seemed like any other Saturday afternoon, Lydia and Allison in her bedroom working on some project or the other. Only, Allison had fallen asleep on top of the poster boards, dozing off in the warm sunlight, and it seemed to Lydia too good an opportunity to waste. Picking herself up off the floor quietly, she shut the bedroom door behind her and quickly marched through the house, locating Chris in the den.

“Hello, Mr.Argent.” She grinned, plopping herself in his lap. 

He stiffened under her, his arms braced to push her away even as he got a look of extreme concentration on his face, head cocking to the side as he listened for noise from the rest of the house.

Lips curving up, Lydia leaned forward, grinding against the bulge growing in Mr. Argent's lap as she brushed her cheek over his thick stubble and whispered huskily, "Alli's asleep. All tuckered out, poor thing. I would be too, but... I had such a craving. Is there anything in the house that could satisfy me, do you think?"

Eyes going half-lidded, Chris lay his head back against his padded seat-back and shifted under her, his large, capable hands gripping and adjusting her until her knees dangled between his widespread ones.

"No panties?" he murmured, wedging his fingers down between her pressed - together thighs and sliding them just beside the place she was already throbbing with need, chuckling darkly when she wriggled against him with an impatient growl. "What a naughty little girl you are, Miss Martin."

\--

The crick forming in her neck woke Allison, but the odd silence in the room was what set her inner alarms blaring. Sitting up, slowly pulling her cheek free of the poster she'd fallen asleep atop, Allison looked around the room until her gaze landed on the carefully closed door.

Lydia was gone... again. 

Standing from her chair with a breathless quiet she'd learned at her father's knee, Allison trode softly to the door and cracked it open, listening intently until she was sure she could slip out of her room unnoticed. Lydia was getting reckless again; she used to at least wait until nightfall. Honestly, couldn’t Alli take a nap without her best friend jumping her dad?

\--

It was hard to think straight when a demanding redhead was squirming in his lap, but Chris had to be the responsible one when Lydia was desperate like this.

“Not in the den. Alli can see us from the stairs,” he murmured, trying to pull away so she didn’t leave a hickey on his neck. Lydia pouted at that, grinding down on him to try and convince him otherwise. 

“She’s asleep. We'll be able to hear her coming down the stairs if she wakes up.” Lydia turned in his lap to straddle him, lips latching on to his stubbled jaw again. “Please, Mr.Argent? Just a quickie. Just pull it out and put it in me; we’ll be done in like ten minutes, tops.”

Chris growled and tightened his fingers on her hips to keep her still. “You can’t just pout your way through everything, Lydia. I won’t hesitate to put you over my knee if you continue to misbehave.” And judging by the whimper she emitted, a spanking was not as effective a deterrent as Chris thought it might be. Rather than wait for her to think of some other method to get her way again, Chris stood with his hands under her ass, bodily moving the both of them out the back door and hopefully out of Alli’s line of sight. 

\--

After hearing the back door quietly open and close, Allison crept down the stairs and into the living room, where one of the windows offered an indirect view of the backyard. Wow, outdoor sex in the middle of the afternoon... Daddy was way kinkier than she'd originally thought. 

\--

Lydia happily submitted to being carried around, her arms wrapped around Mr.Argent’s shoulders and peppering his jaw and neck with kisses. “If you do me in the grass, Alli will notice the stains.” Lydia could lie about a lot of things, but there was no way Allison would believe she willingly sat in the grass with a designer skirt on. 

“Only good girls get to lay down in the grass, Lydia.” If Chris wasn’t using both hands to carry her, she’d get a smack to the bum for her sheer amount of sass. He set her down behind the shed, far away from the house and reasonably shielded by the fence; hopefully his neighbours weren’t in their yard. 

“Remind me never to be good then.” Lydia wasted no time in pressing her hands to the wall of the shed and spreading her legs, arching her back expertly to stick out her ass. “Unless you wanted to manhandle me some more, Mr. Argent?”

Chris did land a smack on her ass that time, though the giggle she gave in reply did not favor its effectiveness as a warning.

“Can you be quiet, Lydia?” Chris asked, his hand sliding down between her legs. She groaned slightly and spread them further, arching her hips to try and get him to touch _anything_ , but he just circled her clit, not touching yet.

“Yes, Mr. Argent,” she said, quieter this time, but when his finger flicked over her clit she let out a squeal that was definitely much too loud if they were going to do this outside.

“I didn’t think so,” Chris grunted, reaching one hand up to clamp over her pouting mouth and rather enjoying the squirming she did against him. “If you’re this loud from a little playing, how much louder will you be riding my cock?” It was a rhetorical question because he still had his hand pressed against her lips, and she was mouthing into him now, her hands digging into the shed and her ass wriggling enticingly.

He finally moved his fingers lower, spreading the lips of her pussy and letting her feel exposed and dripping before fingering against her and then sliding inside. She was incredibly wet already; as usual, the thought that Chris knew about the responsiveness of her pussy making him throb with dirty pleasure. He pushed in a second finger easily, fucking in and out and twisting his hand so his thumb brushed her asshole as he did so. She squirmed even more when she felt that, and he chuckled, wondering if she’d ever been played with there. 

Lydia was all sass even with her mouth covered up and unable to speak, and Chris leaned forward to kiss at her neck, enjoying her muffled whimpers. He wanted to feel her tits too, squeeze those pink nipples until she was moaning, so he leaned close to her ear to whisper, “I’m going to let my hand go. You promise to be a good girl and keep quiet, Lydia?”

She nodded eagerly against him, pushing her hips back into his fingers and trying to grind her clit against him, but he was purposefully keeping his fingers away from there, trying to key her up so she would only come around his cock.

Lydia bit down hard on her bottom lip to keep from making too much noise, but she couldn’t help herself when Mr. Argent was being such a wonderful tease. She whined quietly when he took his hand away from her cunt, pushing her hips back and seeking contact.

“You’re such a little slut for it, I bet you’ll be back here tonight to beg for my cock again." Chris pulled up her blouse from where it was tucked into her skirt, undoing buttons from the bottom and then, becoming too impatient to continue, ripping it the rest of the way open. Lydia pouted at him for ruining her shirt, but regretted not wearing a front clasp bra to make access easier for Mr. Argent. 

Apparently a bralette was just as easy access, however. Mr. Argent just pushed it up over her breasts and took one in each hand, squeezing. Lydia reached a hand back and palmed his erection through his jeans. At such an awkward angle, it took a long time to unbutton his jeans, but she managed eventually. And after that it was easy to pull his cock out and attempt to direct it towards her dripping cunt.

Chris gave her nipple a hard pinch, making Lydia have to muffle a squeal. “I’ve been letting you get away with far too much, young lady. From now on, things are going to get much stricter around here.” 

Lydia had never felt like more of a slut than right now, her breasts exposed to the air and hips thrust back, begging for Mr. Argent’s cock. A swift, hard smack made her nearly choke on an indrawn breath even before the sting of the slap registered. When it did, she groaned softly, shifting forward and back even as she gurgled at the merciless way Mr. Argent's fingers were twisting her nipple. 

"How do good girls ask for what they want?" Mr. Argent asked, his voice gruff as his bearded chin scraped over the sensitive skin of Lydia's neck. She had a safeword, and Chris trusted her to use it when she needed to. Until then, he intended to explore how much she could take. 

"Mr. Argent," Lydia gasped, then squeaked when another, harsher smack landed on her ass in the same spot as the first, heating the skin and setting her flesh to throbbing.

"Incorrect."

\--

Allison swallowed roughly, eyes darting between the beautiful handprint blooming a bright, cherry red on her best friend's ass and Lydia's mouth, which had dropped open in a little o of shock at the harsh smack. Sure, she’s seen her dad in some of his sterner moods, but he would always be the man who helped her put stickers on her pink and yellow bicycle. She’s never seen him this rough and dominating before. The polite thing to do would be to move away from the window and pretend she didn’t know anything. But. Well. She’d already come this far. And from the way Lydia was arching into every touch, Daddy definitely knew what he was doing.

The moisture that had begun to gather between her thighs was harder to ignore by the minute. Not wanting to strip down in her living room, possibly in the same spot where Daddy and Lydia had done the deed, Alli settled for straddling one of the fluffier throw cushions, determined to get off properly when she was back in the safety of her room.

But for now, rubbing back and forth on the cushion would do. The rocking motion offered just enough stimulation but didn’t distract her from watching the show. She wished she had the foresight to bring a small vibrator and tuck it between her shorts and the cushion, but she could get rather loud when there were toys involved, and the last thing she wanted was for them to look her way. 

~

“Please, Mr. Argent?” Lydia ceased to be above begging a long time ago. Perhaps when they first started doing this, Mr. Argent was gentle and catered to all her whims, but they both liked it when he got a little rough.

“That’s better.” Chris landed another strike, immensely pleased at the red that bloomed across her ass. “You were always a demanding little thing.”

“You like me that way,” Lydia sassed, throwing a grin over her shoulder. They sank into these roles so easily now: Lydia playing the wanton little thing that needed to be taken down a notch, and he the firm hand to rein in her attitude. “Now are you going to fuck me or should I pull down my bra and go finish the project? Mr.Argent,” she tacked on cheekily. 

One of these days, Chris was going to strap her down and give her a spanking to remember; Lydia’s attitude was getting out of control these days. For now, he traced a calloused thumb across her labia, pleased at the wetness there and the keening noise from Lydia. 

“As if you can stop now.” Chris chuckled at the way she pushed back against his fingers, desperate for any sort of contact. “Who was it that dropped into my lap like a cat in heat?”

“That was when I thought you’d actually fuck me,” Lydia whined, trying so hard to not just grab his cock and sink back onto it. She’d have a hell of a spanking after, but it’d be worth it. “Please, Mr. Argent? Please? Just fuck me already!”

“Neighbors, Lydia.” Chris shushed her, biting down on her earlobe to remind her to be quiet. “Now, how badly do you want my cock?”

If she wriggled just right, there would be a blissful moment where Mr.Argent’s cock slotted between her cheeks, before he pulled back and pinched her nipple for taking liberties. “I’ll do anything, Mr. Argent. Please? 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Chris took hold of his cock and slid across her slit, rubbing teasingly for a few moments before pushing inside, cursing at the tightness. As much as he would’ve liked to continue teasing her, to see how creative her begging got, his own need was too pressing. 

Lydia gasped at the intrusion, her fingers curling against the wall. Mr. Argent wasted no time once he sank inside, making her take all of him on the first quick thrust. Her cheeks flushed when she thought of the picture they made, Mr. Argent with one hand on her breast and one on her hip, while she had both hands on the shed to brace for impact. He had barely gotten undressed but she was bare to the world, tits bouncing with each thrust and her freshly spanked bottom proudly displayed for anyone looking.

~

Allison froze in shock when Daddy began fucking Lydia for real. They’d obviously done it before; the familiar way in which they touched each other and the eagerness on Lydia’s face was plain to see. And while she knew it wasn’t their first time, seeing it in action was another deal altogether. It was just that this was Lydia and her dad. And watching them together shouldn’t be so...hot. 

Allison squirmed in place as Daddy’s hand disappeared between Lydia’s legs. She couldn’t see exactly what he was doing, but could make a pretty accurate guess by the rhythmic way his bicep was moving. What little restraint she had before flew out the window, and Alli quickly rose up to undo her shorts and get a hand under her panties. 

Groaning in relief at the contact, Alli leaned back against the arm of the couch with one foot on the floor, rubbing her clit frantically. Not wanting to come too quickly, she took her fingers away reluctantly, rearranging herself to still maintain a good view of the couple. Pulling her panties to the side, Alli pushed one, then two fingers inside her wet folds, looking out the window intently to try and match Daddy’s rhythm. He must have been doing something right for Lydia’s thighs to be shaking like that.

~

Lydia tried her best to lock her arms in place, not wanting to be rammed into the shed with the force of Mr. Argent’s thrusts. Her biceps tired fast, shaking with effort and forcing her to lean in and brace herself with forearms against the wall. It was hard to care about the filthiness of it all -- the dust covering her arms, her body bared where anyone could see -- when the act of being taken by the back shed like some kind of whore aroused her to no end. Excess slick dripped down her thighs, and Mr. Argent’s forceful thrusts made an embarrassingly loud squelching noise. 

So much for staying quiet. 

Lydia tried not to think about going back to Allison’s room with sticky thighs, sitting on her bed with clothes tugged back in place, pretending she didn’t have marks where Allison’s dad gripped as leverage to fuck her harder. Except, the sneaking around bit of their affair was one of the most arousing aspects, and Lydia’s cunt only pulsed at the thought of almost getting caught. As soon as she tried to reach down and rub her clit for some relief, her hand was slapped away immediately, and gripped in Mr. Argent’s calloused one to be pinned against the wall.

“You don’t get to come until I say you can come,” he growled, letting go of her hand and trusting her to keep it there. She knew the consequences if she misbehaved, though Chris suspected she was naughty on purpose just to get a rise out of him. Lydia whined at him for denying her immediate relief, but kept her hands where they were supposed to be. Satisfied, Chris returned his hand to her tits, groping and pinching at the supple flesh as he pleased.

“And you certainly don’t get to come before you’ve asked for permission,” Chris added, angling his thrusts to elicit a yelp and Lydia biting down hard on her own lip to keep quiet. “You know how to beg properly, Lydia.”

“Please, Mr. Argent!” Lydia asked immediately. “Please can I- may I come?” She could feel the buildup in pressure at the base of her spine; a while longer of Mr. Argent’s cock brushing against just the right spot and Lydia was going to orgasm whether she had permission or not. 

Chris hummed next to her ear, pretending to consider while he fucked her, his thrusts becoming quicker and purposely trying to make her squeal. 

“Very well then, I suppose you ought to be rewarded for taking the initiative today,” he granted, trailing a hand down her body to rub her clit himself. His fingers moved rapidly between her thighs, and it barely took any time for Lydia to be clenching down tight around his cock and shouting with her orgasm. “You’d better hope all the neighbours are out Lydia, because I’m pretty sure the whole street heard that.”

Mortified, Lydia resolved to stay quiet by pressing her lips tightly together. Mr.Argent was clearly not going to make things easier for her, because his hand was relentless between her thighs. And no amount of squirming and trying to close her legs made him stop rubbing her. Sensitive beyond belief, Lydia could only shake with the aftershocks and try to muffle her groans as much as possible.

When Chris sensed she could take no more, he took away his fingers and clamped down tight on her hips with both hands. His thrusts became more erratic as he chased his own orgasm. Lydia was a good trooper, staying in place and letting him use her as he needed, giving an occasional whimper due to her sensitivity. 

“You’ll pull out, right?” she turned her head to ask, eyes pleading. 

The quiet thread of fear in her voice gave Chris pause and his thrusts slowed to dirty grinding motions as a vision of his come dripping from her cunt filled his head. Never one to keep such thoughts to himself, he set his lips right next to Lydia's ear and murmured, "If I pull out, where will I put my come? Will you fall to your knees for me? Get your little girl knees all scraped and dirty so I can shove my cock in your mouth and choke you on it? Or should I unload on your ass? Make it all sticky, make a mess of you. You'll ruin your pretty little skirt." 

"But if I come inside you," he groaned in her ear, fingers flexing on her hips as the mere thought sent bolts of dizzying lust through him, making his knees shake with it. "It'll mark you as mine. All those wolves at school will know who you belong to. You'll be messy from me, dripping for the rest of the day."

"Mr Argent," she keened, and the fear was gone, replaced with excitement. 

"I'll eat it out of you, of course," he went on, not giving her a chance to say anything. "Lick every last drop out of you that I can reach. But you know how greedy your cunt is. It'll suck my come right up inside you, hide it away for later so that when you're lying in your little girl bed tonight, cunt all empty and aching because I'm not there to fill it up, you'll slide your fingers high up inside yourself for some relief and feel me there. I'll get all over your fingers, drip down your hand and onto your wrist, and when you lick it up, all you'll taste is me." 

She rippled around him, sobbing with pleasure as his words set her off again. Chris tried to brace himself, tried to withdraw, but the silken, tight clench of her body ripped his orgasm from him and he could only hold on as he came, buried high and tight inside her.

\-- 

Allison gasped, eyes round and panicked even as she came, clenching tight around her fingers, because... Because her dad was coming. Coming inside her best friend.

Filling her up. _Impregnating_ her. 

Allison moaned loudly, jolting with another burst of pleasure as the thought sent thrills of lust through her. Rocking her hips, Allison curled over, one hand gripping the arm of the sofa, the other buried inside her cunt, fingers working furiously to draw out the orgasm that held her tight in its fist.

Eyes fluttering as she finally, finally worked herself through the last pulses of her orgasm, she watched her dad fall almost gracelessly to his knees, his big hands spreading Lydia's thighs wide as his mouth opened, latching onto her cunt as he ate his come from her.

As much as Alli wanted to keep watching, the longer she stayed the more she risked getting caught. She quickly righted her clothes and sneaked back upstairs, getting under the covers and pretended to still be asleep. 

She heard Lydia attempt to softly tread back into the room sometime later, and made a show of yawning and blinking her eyes open. Now that she knew the signs to look for, it was really quite obvious where Lydia had snuck off to. The pristine blouse from earlier in the day was clearly wrinkled and hastily tucked back into her skirt, which was twisted around still hitched just a little too high on Lydia’s waist.

“Did you have a good sleep?” Lydia asked, sitting down next to their project on the floor.

“It was alright. Sorry you had to do all the work though.” Allison couldn’t resist teasing just a little bit, watching Lydia flush and squirm was great entertainment. “Taking it from behind looked like a lot of work.”

The color seemed to drain out of Lydia’s face as she opened her mouth in shock, clearly having no idea what to say. “Alli-” She began, before Allison cut her off.

“It’s alright, you did tell me you were done with high school boys. Didn’t think you’d go right for my dad though.” Alli mused, still immensely enjoying Lydia’s nervousness. “And I know exactly how you can make it up to me.”


End file.
